


Cuddle Pile

by cukinyuszi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cukinyuszi/pseuds/cukinyuszi
Summary: Yuuri, Victor and Makkachin spending their Christmas eve cuddling up on the couch.





	Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briemg200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briemg200/gifts).



> This was made for Brie for the Victuri Gift Exchange. Thank you for requesting the cutest prompt ever!   
> I hope you like it!


End file.
